The Great Diamond Authority
by FedoraBandit
Summary: White Diamond has created a third Diamond to help with her Great Plan for the conquest across the universe. Yellow and Blue must teach her to be a Diamond and they cannot fail as failure is not an option for White Diamond.


The throne sitting at the center of the room was occupied by a majestic being. She stared into the screen, her large eyes never blinking once as she concentrated on her task. The soft sound of a door opening behind her was not enough to break her concentration.

"Your Radiance," White Diamond looked down from her console to find Yellow's Pearl saluting her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before going back to the map of the universe. Her fifth Colony had been a success and the empire was growing; with Blue gone, conquering her first Colony, and Yellow back from a successful second Colony it was only a matter of time for everything to fall into place. Her next colony should be a small planet again. With Blue's new Colony coming along, White needed to be available to help and guide her, to prevent her from making mistakes. A large colony would take most of her time so a small planet would have to do. If it were up to her, she would send Yellow in her stead but she was busy with another task. Blue would need Quartzes to keep the order and a few Lapis Lazulites to help with White's upcoming colony.

"Ahem," the Pearl was still there. Waiting. Saluting.

"What is it?" White asked with a sigh to the pesky little Pearl.

"Your Radiance, My Diamond wishes to inform you that the injector is ready and will deploy as soon as you command."

A small smile crept up White's black lips. "Perfect," she swiped her hand across the screen a few times until she found the correct screen she needed. She had found a planet not far from Homeworld, it was a bit smaller than Yellow or Blue's but it had the perfect conditions for the next phase of the Great Plan. "I have sent the coordinates to Yellow's communication hub, make sure she gets them and tell her that she can deploy the injector now."

"At once, my Diamond," the Pearl said, bowing, but White paid her no mind as she went back to work.

This injector should be the last one, White thought as she scanned the universe, passing a planet with a soft surface. While Yellow had been her anger, Blue had been her soft side. With these impurities gone, White had gone on to believed that perfection had been achieved. That was until she had made a fool of herself in front of the Council.

A flaw, she had found a flaw in her perfect aura but that had been taken care of.

The Diamond communication channel beeped on White's console. When she accepted the call White found herself face to face with another pesky Pearl: Blue's.

"My Diamond," the Pearl said, saluting her, her soft voice echoing in White's head. "My Diamond wishes to speak with your Radiance if it pleases you."

"Put her through."

"My Diamond," the Pearl turned towards Blue who in turn took the communication link from the Pearl.

"White!"

"How is the Colony going, Blue?" White asked as she accessed Blue's hub, looking at the progress she had made on the new planet.

"The final phase of the Alpha Kindergarten has been officially completed; I'm waiting for the first batch of Sapphires to come. The Bismuths are building the first communication spire on the planet and plans are being made to expand the colony beyond our initial building."

Another light blinked on White's screen. She watched as the injector was being readied to be deployed Homeworld and make its way across the universe to the planet she had chosen. "I will be sending Emerald your colony as soon as possible; you will bring her up to speed on your progress and what you wish the next steps to be before coming back to Homeworld with your Pearl." This had cut Blue's constant chatter.

"Have...have I done something to displease you, White?" Blue's eyes widened with horror; her hands clasped together a by her gem.

"No, however Yellow has launched the injector and I will need you here for when the time comes."

Blue relaxed. Her concerned face quickly turning into one full of eagerness. "Oh, how exciting," the young Diamond said. "But white, she will need a Pearl as well."

"When the time comes, she will have one." White stood from her throne, taking the communication link with her and looked at Blue with stern eyes. "In the meantime, I trust you will guide her as Yellow guided you. Once your colony is complete, she will be under your care and she'll emerge knowing what's expected of her as a Diamond, she will still the proper tools and guidance before she embarks on her first colony."

"Of course, White. I will not disappoint you."

"I trust that will be the case." After Blue's report. White left her communication hub and proceeded to her own extraction chamber. As she stepped through the large door, the two new gems created in Yellow's colony, the Topazes, saluted White Diamond before trailing behind her attempting their best to keep with White's slow's stroll. Compared to Yellow and Blue's court, White's own court was definitely a lot smaller. She had no need for a Pearl, but instead she had a White Sapphire who in turn had her own Pearls to do her bidding. There was her Selenite who was in charge of the White Jaspers, the most elite Quartz fighting force there could be. And Moon Quartz who kept her court in order.

They were created after her own essence.

And just like this upcoming Diamond, they were perfect.

"My Diamond," Yellow Pearl walked into Yellow Diamond's own communication hub where she oversaw her Colonies from afar.

"Did White give you an answer, Pearl?" Yellow Diamond asked ignoring the Peridot giving her report of the beta kindergarten and the initial steps for the Gamma Kindergarten.

"Yes, my Diamond," she approached her own console, built for her own small size, extracted the coordinates White Diamond had sent Yellow and displayed the coordinates on Yellow Diamond's screen, blocking the roundheaded Peridot.

"Hmm..." Yellow Diamond examined the planet White had chosen. It was indeed a perfect planet, smaller than Blue's had been but it still held the perfect conditions. As she examined the atmosphere and the planet's surface, Yellow recalled her training under White all those years ago when it had been just the two of them. Things, back then, had been strained between the two Diamonds and with Yellow's quick temper she had earned herself sometime in the Tower. She shuddered at the thought of that place, all dark, no light and no one to talk to. Her own Pearl had been taken away from her but given back once her hundred-year punishment had ended. When she emerged from the tower, starved for light, she understood now where stood in the hierarchy of power, regardless of being a Diamond or not.

"My Diamond, do you wish to proceed?" Pearl asked Yellow, snapping her back to reality.

"Yes, proceed," she said as she settled back on her chair. She watched as her Pearl summoned another Homeworld Peridot.

"Yes?" She said, not bothering to look up from her other screen.

"Her Radiance, the luminous Yellow Diamond, wishes to proceed. Please see coordinates," Pearl said her own haughty voice that made Yellow smile to herself despite herself.

Pearl watched silently by her Diamond's boot as the large injector left Homeworld with its two Citrine escorts towards the planet White Diamond had chosen. "I hope this is the right move," Yellow Diamond said, mostly to herself.

"My Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Nothing."

The injector flew across space trailed by its guards until it landed on the intended planet. From afar, Yellow watched as the injector landed with force on the surface and began drilling a hole.

A call came through one of the Citrines.

"Yellow Diamond communication channel," Yellow Pearl answered, almost with an annoyed tone.

"Citrine Facet 5 Cut 5XL, we're ready to deploy the injector's contents."

"Proceed," Yellow Diamond.

"Well you heard Yellow Diamond, proceed with your instructions."

The injector embedded itself to the planet's surface pouring every ounce of carbon to the planet's core. Yellow Diamond watched from her hub how the organic life scrambled, tried to fight off the invaders but it was all for nothing. Sooner or later they would lose their battle and become one with the planet. After every ounce of carbon was injected the two Citrines and their ships would deploy the pressure shield creating the perfect incubator for the next Diamond. She recalled the first time she had seen it happen when Blue had been created. The injector had been deployed just as this one had and with three White Jasper ships to create the pressure shield Blue's incubation began.

Just like now.

"The Citrines just updated their log, My Diamond," Pearl said. "The planet is at seven percent and growing."

"Good." Yellow said, looking at the planet on her screen.

And now, she thought, we wait.

* * *

Hi everybody! Welcome to my very first Steven Universe fan fic! I hope you like it. If so, please give drop me a review. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time. Ta!


End file.
